


Hero

by JusticeyLeague



Series: Tumblr Inspires [1]
Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Birdflash - Freeform, Blood, Gen, Gen if you wish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a freak explosion, Wally is injured while getting people out. Dick reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it's been a while! Sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm on mobile as I type this. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"KF, don't you dare, don't even think about it!" Robin growled as he pressed on Wally's chest.

"I wasn't fast enough, Rob. I wasn't fast-" Wally chokes. A stream of scarlet blood runs down his face, dripping off of his pale face and onto the ground where a neat puddle is beginning to form. 

"KF, you were fast enough. You did it, you saved them."

Wally shows no sign of recognition that Dick has said anything, instead choosing to shut his eyes as a single tear makes a track through the dirt on his face from the explosions just moments prior.

"I was'nn, I wasn't, I-" Another wet cough. M'Gann begins crying again in the background.

"Listen to me, Wallace West, and you listen good," Robin says harshly. Wally's eyes crack open in surprise.

"You've done more for this planet than you know. You're a //hero//, KF." You're //my// hero, Dick adds silently.

"And I'll be damned if I let you leave now." Dick whispers. Wally's tired smile, though covered with red, is nothing short of brilliant.

With shaking hands, Dick rips off a piece of his cape to tie tightly around the wound Wally has sustained and positions himself in a crouch.

"Brace yourself."

Wally groans as Dick picks him up bridal style, determinedly carrying him to the bioship while the others bark orders to the civilians watching on with wonder.

"You have a world to save and a team that you can't abandon now, so don't you dare even think about trying to."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://merildae.tumblr.com/post/126526802215/was-this-necessary-probably-not-but-i-drew-it


End file.
